


According to the Book

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "Deidara," she looked at him. "What was that?"Deidara's jaw dropped in shock. He blinked closing his mouth and opening it again. He had no idea what to say. The blonde was at loss of words."That was a kiss." He finally managed to let out."According to that book," she started referring to the old book Hidan gave her. "People kiss when they "love" each other."*That is so naive.* the blonde thought sighing."Does that mean that you love me?" she asked curiously.
Relationships: Deidara (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	According to the Book

Deidara watched her intently from the corner of his eye. Mizuki flipped through the pages of an old book, he couldn't see the cover so he wondered if it was interesting, but more than anything he wondered why Mizuki looked so amused. Deidara cleared his throat and moved closer to the girl. She looked up sending him a questioning look, as if asking if he needed anything. Deidara took a deep breath.

"What is the book about?" he finally asked looking over her shoulder. Mizuki didn't move; she just stared at the page not blinking. She didn't rush to answer as if she was formulating the reply in her head, which made Deidara smile a little.

"Love, apparently." Her voice was passionless which didn't surprise the blonde. Mizuki never expressed any particular amusement or interest in anything or anyone. It was bemusing, but more than anything Deidara found it upsetting. At first he wondered why he was so attracted to this girl, after all, she didn't understand any signs or words of affection. Her personality was too passionless and too straight forward, that it seemed impossible for her to accept with not much common sense or something that wasn't practical; after a long time of questioning himself about his feelings, Deidara failed to realise the real reason of attraction towards her.

"Love?" Deidara raised his eyebrows and looked over her shoulder quickly reading a couple of lines.

_"...he took off of her shirt and threw it aside along with the other clothing items. He traced his fingertips over her bare shoulders, down her back then back up again, sending shivers down her spine. His lips found their way on her neck, slowly moving to her chest. She parted her lips letting out a soft moan of pleasure..."_

Deidara's eyes widened in shock and confusion; he grabbed the book from her hands and flipped through the pages. "Where did you get this?" he mumbled feeling a blush creep on his cheeks.

"Hidan gave it to me. He said it will make me understand your feelings." She retorted in a matter of fact way. Deidara bit his lower lip angrily throwing the book on the floor. He was flustered and pissed off and embarrassed all at the same time. Mizuki watched him with her arms crossed on her chest. She didn't understand what he was so upset about.

"What's wrong?" she questioned with a hint of curiosity. Deidara hissed something under his breath almost exploding with anger and embarrassment.

"I'm going to kill him!" he spat turning on his heels and storming out of the room. Mizuki watched his back disappear from her sight. He turned her gaze back at the book accidently dropped by Deidara. She sighed and stood up picking the item back. She placed it on the table and sat back down. She stared in front of her, thinking carefully of the things she read and the reason Deidara got so angry, when a loud crash reached her ears. Mizuki raised her eyebrows and turned her head.

"HIDAN, YOU BASTARD!" Deidara's voice rung in her ears. "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" another crash followed. Mizuki quickly stood up and made her way to the source of destruction. Deidara stood in the hallway sending clay bombs at Hidan who was cussing under his breath and moving away every time a small figure exploded next to him.

"What the fuck are you doing, you fucking fuck?!" Hidan spat angrily.

"Who asked you to give her that book?" Deidara yelled back sending another clay bomb. Hidan jumped aside.

"Someone had to clarify your pathetic attempts to get her attention."

"I DON'T NEED THAT!"

"FUCKTARD!"

"We are all sick of watching and listening to you, it's fucking annoying." Hidan continued yelling back at the blonde. Deidara boiled with anger; his hair band loosened letting his hair fall over his face more.

"Then don't look or listen." He spat angrily.

"What's going on here?" Mizuki finally let out after watching the two for a couple of minutes. Deidara looked at the girl and hissed like a snake. He was mad not only at Hidan, but at her as well. Why didn't she understand? He tried so hard, but nothing worked on her.

"Nothing." He finally mumbled pushing past her and making his way into his room. He slammed the door and turned around. Deidara kicked his bed and sat down holding his head.

*Shit, why am I so angry?* he thought when a soft knock reached his ears. The blonde looked up. "What?"

The door creaked slightly as it opened and a familiar dark head popped in the opening. His eyes narrowed.

"Deidara?" Mizuki called walking inside. She looked around admiring his room. The shelves were filled with various clay figures and statues. His detailed work impressed her every time she glanced at the statues. "What was that about?" she asked, finally looking away from his work.

"Nothing." He mumbled under his breath, clenching his hands together.

"That's what Hidan said as well." She stated bluntly, but in deep thoughts. Deidara watched as she held her chin between her index and big fingers.

*Sweet.* he thought unintentionally.

"I don't understand." She exclaimed. Deidara snapped. He stood up and quickly moved towards her. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer. His hand gently cupped her face as he brought it closer. Deidara's lips found their way on her own in gentle kiss. He felt pleasant warmth spreading throughout her body. His heartbeat sped up threatening to explode any minute. Mizuki's eyes were wide open; it was the first time he saw her being so taken aback. She didn't say a word, she didn't move either, but all her being expressed strong confusion from the unknown. Deidara let go of her and moved away. Mizuki blinked watching him sit back on his bed. The blonde was pleased. He did it. Even if she didn't grab the meaning of his actions, it didn't change the fact that their bodies connected, but something still bothered him.

What did Mizuki think about it? What was she going to say or do? Did she hate him? Would she?

Deidara didn't say a word. He waited. He waited patiently for her reaction.

It never came.

In a couple of minutes Mizuki's expression was back to normal unaffected and unbothered grimace. She touched her lips with her fingers thoughtfully.

"Deidara," she looked at him. "What was that?"

Deidara's jaw dropped in shock. He blinked closing his mouth and opening it again. He had no idea what to say. The blonde was at loss of words.

"That was a kiss." He finally managed to let out.

"According to that book," she started referring to the old book Hidan gave her. "People kiss when they "love" each other."

*That is so naive.* the blonde thought sighing.

"Does that mean that you love me?" she asked curiously.

"EHH??" Deidara gazed taken aback. A blush crept on his cheeks as he swallowed hard.

"I...do?"

"Does that mean I love you too?" she continued ignoring his reply.

The blonde coughed.

"I sincerely hope so."

Silence filled the room. The two were quiet, in their own thoughts when Mizuki finally spoke:

"I don't understand."

"HUUUH?" Sweat appeared on Deidara's forehead as he stared at Mizuki with his mouth wide open. The blonde raised his arm and smacked his hand on his forehead sighing heavily in defeat. He just couldn't win against her. Deidara chuckled.

"What's funny?" she asked rubbing the back of her neck.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He replied smiling like an idiot.

"Okay then. I'll see you around." Mizuki shrugged and walked out of his room closing the door carefully. Deidara fell back on his bed closing his eye.

"I can't believe it." he mumbled. "I just don't get her." he rolled around in annoyance, feeling beaten. "I'll continue trying."Deidara clenching his fist. "I will get her to accept me."

He fell silent.

"But getting her to understand me...is a bit more complicated."

Another sigh escaped his lips as he wiped his forehead.


End file.
